You Are My Sunshine
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: Edward is out hunting one day in the woods by his home when he finds a plan that had crashed. Inside the plane is a small little girl. Edward takes her to Carlisle to see if they can save her. Will they keep her and raise her? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**First, I would personally like to thank onyx8514 for the help. She is an EMT and she helped me with the little simple things...She also helped me with my story and what to put in there.I would also like to thank iceymagicy for making my story to be more interesting. The way I wrote it, wasn't really that intresting. She made it loads better. Stephenie Meyer owns all characters..I own the story line and Ella.**

I am out hunting in the woods by my home when I hear a faint noise, kind of like a cry for help, but I'm not sure. I stop walk and listen to the quiet of the woods, and soon I hear it again. This time, it is high pitched and panicky, so I start running towards the sound. When I get to my destination, I see that a small plane that had crashed. I walk towards the wreckage, and hear the noise again. I look into the plane and find a small-frightened child curled up in a ball. She looks to be about nine – maybe ten years old. She has brown hair down to her waist, and deep chocolate colored eyes. She has cuts and bruises all over her body, not to mention a ton of glass in her lips. Ouch. Carefully as to not startle her, I start to walk forward. She has tear stains on her rosy cheeks.

"Hi, my name's Edward, I'm going to help you sweetheart." I whisper as I bend down so I can be face to face with the child. I could see the fear in her eyes. "My father is a doctor," I explain, "I'm going to take you to him so we can help you. I won't hurt you, I swear."

The child looks at me for a second. At first I thought she was going to scream and say no, but to my surprise, she shakes her head 'yes', so I gently pick her up. She looks so helpless lying in my arms. As I hold her, I can feel her heart pounding in her chest. "It's going to be ok. Just tuck your face into my chest, sweetheart." I say, and then fast as lighting, I race towards the ER.

As I ran into the emergency room, I had a nurse call for Carlisle while I call for Bella, who is now a candy striper there. "Edward, what's going on?" Bella asks as she appears next to me.

"I found a small plane that had wrecked in the woods and found her inside. She hurt pretty badly. Can you do anything for her, Carlisle?" I ask, after the nurses rushed the child and me into a trauma room and paged my father out of surgery.

"Of course, let's get her on the gurney so I can take a look." Carlisle responds.

I walk over to the empty bed that was in the middle of the room. I try to place her down and found that I can't. The little girl will not let go of me. She's clutching my shirt with her tiny little hand for dear life, her knuckles going white from her tight grip. The poor thing is whimpering in pain.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm just putting you down on the bed so you can be more comfortable." I say soothingly to her. As I lay her down on the bed, I start stroking her hair out of her sweet innocent face. Tears stream down her cheeks. Bella grabbed a few tissues that were on the counter. She comes over to the little girl and starts wiping away her tears.

While Bella and I tried to calm the little girl down, Carlisle went and put a smock and his lab coat on. He grabs his clipboard, a pen, and some paper and starts writing down some notes on the child condition. To examine the child's injuries, he needs to cut off her clothes. He picks up his trauma shears and starts towards the bed. When the little girl saw him, she starts to scream in terror. Bella and I were sitting on either side of her, attempting to comfort her as best as we could. "Shhh. You're all right, sweetheart. He won't hurt you."

"Is this your little stuffed puppy?" Bella asked the child. What? ... Oh. AHHH! Bella is a smart girl, isn't she? I didn't notice that she was clutching onto a stuffed animal. The little girl shook her head 'yes'.

I look down at her and smile. "What is her name?"

"Annabelle." The little girl said.

After he was sure she was calm enough, Carlisle once again steps toward the bed with his supplies. "What's your name little one?" He asks her.

"E-Ella."

Carlisle wrote something down on his paper. I notice that he's been writing for a couple of minutes. Probably assessing how old she is, her height and weight and other typical information. When Carlisle finished with his notes, he places his clipboard on the bed.

"Sweetheart," Carlisle said " I need to see how badly your hurt. I'm going to cut your clothes so I can take a look ok? Just try not to talk or move too much, you have a lot of glass in your lip."

Carlisle picks up the shears and starts to cut Ella's pant leg. She soon gets fidgety and whimpers. I continue stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her. "It's ok, sweetheart, he is a good doctor. He's just seeing how badly your hurt."

When Carlisle finishes, he sighs. "It's pretty bad; her leg has a big gash in it with lots of glass and dried blood. If we don't get it cleaned out soon, it could get infected." Carlisle goes to his clipboard and writes down some more notes. For a minute, all you can hear is the sound of his pen moving across the page as he writes. "The bleeding on her leg seemed to have stopped for the time being, so we aren't going to worry about that right this second."

Carlisle smiles at Ella soothingly. "It's going to be ok, little one." He heads behind Ella's bed and steps over to the little shelf that sits next to it. He grabs the nasal cannula and turns back to Ella. "Edward, can you lift her head for me please?"

"Yes, of course." I respond as I started to gently lift her head.

"I feel dizzy." She moans.

"Its ok, dear, we're almost done." I tell her as Carlisle places the cannula in her nose and gently wraps the tubing around her head and makes sure it was properly secured.

"You can put her down, now."

The next thing Carlisle does is grab the blood pressure cuff so he can get her vitals. "This is a blood pressure cuff," he explains. "It is going to check your blood pressure every few minutes to see how it is doing. It's not going to hurt, though – just give you a little hug on your arm, ok?" Ella nods with wide eyes as he gently wraps it around her arm. He had to make it a little tighter than normal because her arm is so tiny and it needs to stay secure to give him a proper reading. He then puts the pulse ox on her finger. "This has a little red light on it that's going to tell me how much oxygen you're getting." Carlisle says as he gently placed it on her finger. "Edward, can you please bring the monitor over here?"

I get up from the bed, prying off Ella's grip on me and assuring her that I was just going to the other side of the room to get the machine that Carlisle needed. Bella continues holding her other hand and starts to talk to her softly. I grab the monitor and bring it over to the bed. I then sit down once more on my spot on the other side of Ella, stroking her hair and holding her hand again.

Carlisle takes the machine and turns it on. He grabs the three stickers from the monitor and sits beside Ella on the bed. "I'm going to put these on your arms and leg little one; it might be a little cold." He gently takes her arm and places it on his lap. As he took the sticker off and placed it on her arm, Ella flinched. He was right – it was really cold. He does the same thing with the other two stickers. Once that's over, he gets up and heads over to the monitor again. Ella's eyes follow him in wonder – curious as to what he was going to do to her next. He grabs three little wires and clips them onto the stickers that are attached to her arms. "You're doing so well, little one. This is going to show me what your heart looks like and how fast it is beating." Carlisle explained. Ella smiled a little in response. "Edward, I need you to get the IV set up for me. Can you do that please?" He asks, as he made sure the wires are secured.

"Sure." I respond as I get up and head over to the counter where the IV supplies are.

Ella was still clutching her stuff puppy, her eyes never leaving me, as if she were afraid I would leave her. Bella, who was still sitting on the other side of Ella on the bed, asked "Would you like me to do anything for you Carlisle?"

"Not at the moment Bella. As long as you keep on with what you're doing, we'll be great."

Bella looked down and smiled at Ella, stroking her bangs out of her face. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Ella looked up at her and gave her a little smile, "Yes."

I set IV equipment on the counter next to the bed. "I just need you to keep her calm for me while I start the IV. Make sure she doesn't move her arm so I don't blow it." I instructed, nervously, as I steeled my mind for the unpleasant task of sticking a needle into a little girl's arm.

"Alright" I knelt next to Ella and took her free hand, holding it firmly.

"Alright, little one, I need you to make a fist small for me." Carlisle coos, while putting on his gloves.

Ella starts making a fist, but it's too painful and she starts to cry.

"I know it hurts, little one, but I need to put this in so I can give you something to help make you feel better."

Ella tries again and this time she was able to make a little fist. I hold it in position while Carlisle turns to the supplies. Thank God he wasn't planning on making ME stick her. He grabs the tourniquet and ties it around her arm. Next, he opens the catheter and feels around Ella's arm for a good vein. Once he finds his target, he stuck the needle in and got a flash.

Ella shrieks and tears stream down her face as she begs for the needle to be taken out. "I-I-it h-hurts!!!"

Carlisle seems to ignore the pleas, as he advances the catheter and secures the IV, disposing of the needle when he finished. "I'm going to need your help." Carlisle told me, tossing me a pair of gloves. "We're going to have to take a few x-rays in a minute."

"Ok." I said.

Bella looks at me for a moment and smiles. I look up after putting on the gloves and notice her staring. "What it is, love?"

"I didn't know you had any medical training in you."

I smile as I grab a little vial of medicine from a cabinet. "I had some time to kill over the years before I met you. So, I figured why not study medicine and help Carlisle save lives."

Bella smiles. She is so proud of me for that.

Carlisle is now ready for the Ativan that I drew up for him. He takes the syringe from me, and lifts up Ella's hand. "This is going to calm you down, so you can be relaxed while we work on you, little one." Ella nods. He puts the needle inside the port on the IV and after a few seconds, Ella starts to feel a little less fidgety, even a little sleepy.

"That's it, just relax, sweetheart." Carlisle says to Ella as her little blue eyes begin to droop.

Bella felt Ella's muscles slowly untense. With Ella's free hand, she is still clutching her puppy Annabelle.

"Edward, you should go get changed into your smock." Carlisle suggested. "I'm going to be needing you quite soon."

"Yes, sir, I'd better do that. I'll be right back, sweetheart. Bella will be with you." I tell Ella as I kiss her on the forehead and head to the other side of the room and close a curtain around me so I can change in SOME privacy.

"You're doing so well, little one." Carlisle praises. He strokes Ella's hair out of her face for a moment. Her face and forehead started feeling a little hot and she was growing a little clammy. Bella looked at me with a grin on her face as I came out in my smock. "You look very cute in a smock; you should wear those more often." She flirts gently.

"Why, thank you." I chuckle, right before giving her a kiss on the nose, and then turning my attention to Ella.

"What's next?" I asked.

"Put on the gloves so you won't get the much blood on your hands. It's not good to have other people's blood on you, as you know. Then I need you to lift her up so I can listen to her lungs."

I grab the pair of gloves that I put on the tray and snap them on. Ella flinches at the sound... I understand why. It's an awful sound. People tend to associate it with extremely unpleasant 'personal area' exams or injections... I lift Ella up gently and lean her forward while Carlisle grabs his stethoscope and sits behind her on the bed. "I'm going to listen to your heart and lungs; this may be a little cold." Carlisle announced. He softly blows on the metal part of the stethoscope for a couple of seconds trying to get it a little warm, and then he places it on Ella's chest. She tries to get away, but we has a firm, yet reassuring, grip on her. "Relax, take a deep breath." Carlisle says. He could feel Ella's chest rise and fall with each breath she obediently took. He has one hand on her back and the other on her chest. Soon, Carlisle moved the stethoscope to her lungs. He has her do the same drill as before – breathe in, breathe out. She keeps flinching because the instrument is cold, but listened to Carlisle's gentle instructions.

"Your heart and lungs seem to be fine at the moment." He announces, "Which is good, because we don't want any problems with those."

"Can I lie back down?" Ella whimpers.

"Not yet, little one, but we are almost done with you sitting up. I need to look in your eyes, nose and throat." He says sweetly as he grabs tongue depressor and placed it on Ella's tongue. He shines a light in her mouth and makes her say 'ah', which she finds slightly amusing. While he was doing that, I was right by Ella's side, as was Bella. "Your throat seems good, too, sweetie." Carlisle smiles.

He turns the light to her eyes and ears, both of which turn out to be ok.

When he was finished, I was allowed to lay Ella back down on the bed. Carlisle grabs his clipboard and wrote down notes once more.

While Carlisle was working on his notes, Bella asked Ella, "Would you like me to braid your hair so it won't be in your face, sweetie?"

Ella nods her head with a smile.

Bella steps behind Ella's bed and gently begins to braid her hair. When she was done, she asks, "Is that better, sweetie?"

Again, Ella nods.

"Let's take an x-ray of her wrist, so we can see what the problem is and why it hurts." Carlisle was done taking his notes and is now looking at Ella, who was clutching onto Annabelle.

"We are going to take an x-ray to see why your wrist hurts little one. I want to make sure it's not broken." Carlisle gently says to her. "You're going to have to be very still while we do this." He pauses, frowning for a moment. "Ella, I'm going to take your little puppy for a moment while I take the x-ray. We need to make sure we get a clear picture of your wrist." Slowly, he reaches for the dog, but Ella cries out.

"NO!" She yelps, clutching Annabelle even tighter.

"Ella," I begin, calmly, "Here, let's switch Annabelle into your other hand. You'll still be able to hold onto her, though. I promise."

She nods and loosens her grip, so I take the dog and place it in Ella's other hand.

Carlisle brings the machine over to the bed and places Ella's wrist onto the metal table attached to it, then he moves over to what looked like a big camera right over her wrist. One click of a button and it was done. "Well done, little one." He pauses, "Next, let's take the glass out of her lip. That way she can at least start to talk." Carlisle says. He grabs his clippers and comes back over to Ella. Bella and I are right by her side, both of us holding her hands. I began stroking her hair again and kissing her forehead to try and calm her down.

Carlisle sits down on the bed and leaned over Ella. He's so close that she can see her reflection in his eyes.

The first thing Carlisle does is grab the pair of hemostats from the table and bring them towards Ella's lip.

I feel Ella's body start to tremble with fear.

"It's ok, little one, this won't hurt too much." Carlisle soothes. He gently puts the hemostats to her lip and starts taking the glass out. The little pieces of glass fall in a bowl Carlisle set next to him. Ella starts to whimper in pain. I squeeze her hand while Bella strokes her hair. More glass comes out.

"Keep up the good work, little one, your doing great." Carlisle said, putting the tool down and handing me a gauze pad. "Put this on her lip." Carlisle grabs a needle and thread, then motions his head to his little Cabinet of Tricks, as I used to call it. "Edward, we don't want her to be awake for this. Can you please go and get me the Versed?" Carlisle requested.

"Yes. I'll be right back, sweetie." I said, getting up after I placed Ella's hand on her side. Ella watched me walk over to the counter and grab the small vial of medicine.

"I'm going to give you some medicine that will make you go to sleep for awhile." Carlisle said. He put the liquid inside the IV. Carlisle, Bella, and I watch as her eyes slowly began to droop.

Then we started the surgery.

Once we'd stitched up all of her numerous gashes, Carlisle had me clean her up. I had to wash the blood off of her arms and legs. God. Her blood smelled amazing. But I fight the urge. As she lay there, bare, on the bed, I can't help the feelings I feel for this poor child.

"Father?" I say, quietly.

"Yes, Edward?"

"May I put a blanket on her?"

He chuckles, smiling at me. "Sure, son. But make sure you're careful. I don't want it touching any of her cuts."

I nod and grab a blanket from the linen closet a few doors down from the trauma room we were in.

"She's waking up, Edward." Bella whispers as I placed the blanket over her, in effort to conserve her dignity.

"Hey, Ella." I whisper.

"H-hi."

"I'm Bella, by the way." Bella grins, tucking a stray hair behind Ella's ear. "I never properly introduced myself. Sorry about that!"

"And I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Dad chimes in, smiling. "Can you tell us your last name, angel?"

"C-Creel. E-Ella Creel."

"And do you know when you were born?"

"August 15."

"What year?" He asks.

"2000."

Carlisle writes down Ella's information and types it into the computer to find her birth certificate. "Ella Jane Louisa Creel, born August 15, 2000 to Marianna Harmon Creel and Jason Robert Creel." He announces.

"That-that's my mommy's name." She confirms.

He continues running through the information until he came upon Ella's medical history, then he frowns.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" I ask.

"Ella's parents died in a car accident when she was seven. She has been under the custody of her Uncle James since then... He is private jet pilot."

"Where is your Uncle now, Ella?"

"He-he was flying the plane... Th-then we crashed... and he left."

"What do you mean he left?"

"He didn't get hurt when he crashed the plane... And he just left."

We all frown, but I give Ella a hug and tell her it's all okay. "We will find your uncle. I promise."

"He doesn't want me. He l-left me because he d-didn't w-w-want me!" She sobs.

Immediately, I search for a new topic. "What do you like to do for fun, Ella?" I ask.

"Play with Annabelle." She whispers as I wipe a few tears away.

"Ella," Carlisle begins, "Why haven't you had any shots?"

I turn and look at him quizzically, and he returned my bizarre glance.

"My momma didn't think they were good for me."

"Well, I'd like to get you some of the core vaccines while you're here."

"NO!!!" She yelps, hiding her face in my shirt.

Carlisle sighs and prepares the first vaccine. "It's okay, Ella. Edward will hold your hand."

"NOOO! Ple-ease!"

Insistently, Carlisle comes over, but I put my hand up to stop him. I search for a pen close by and write on a tissue... _Take it easy on her. Just let her go at her own pace. She's just scared, dad._

He nods and sets the needle down, then rubs Ella's back. "Honey, calm down, honey. You're okay. Shhhh." He soothes.

"I-I-I don't w-want a needle."

"It's okay, Ella! I'll hold your hand." I offer.

She shakes her head, but Carlisle sternly (but gently) turns her face to him. "Ella, I need you to relax. You really need these vaccinations, okay? They'll prevent you from getting sick. They'll only hurt for a moment, I guarantee."

Reluctantly, she holds out her arm, turning away so she won't see herself get stuck.

"Good girl!" Carlisle encourages, preparing Ella's arm. "Little poke real quick." He announces, gently jabbing the needle into the upper fleshy part of Ella's arm.

"OOWW! S-S-STOP!" She cries as the painful vaccine is pushed into her. "I-I-IT HURTS! PLE-EASEEEE!"

I rub her back and Bella strokes her hair. "Shhh. You're okay, little one. We've got you. You're okay."

"B-B-BUT IT HURTSSSS!"

Bella kisses her cheek. "Oh, we know it does, angel. We know."

Carlisle pulls that needle out of her arm and then promptly sticks the second one in. Thanks to her hysterics, though, Ella doesn't notice. She continues crying, but her cries begin subsiding after the second needle is removed. "There, there. You're okay, Ella. You were very brave, sweetheart."

"Ya, you were, kiddo!"

"I-is that it?"

"You have only four more to go. If you're as good as you were for the first two, you'll get a lollipop." I say, wiping away some more of the poor angel's tears.

"N-no more!"

"It's okay, angel. You'll be fine."

Without a word of warning, Carlisle injects Ella with a third needle, causing her to jump and cry out once more. "S-STOP!"

That needle is tossed away, and, instead of preparing the fourth, Carlisle looked contemplative. "Ella would feel less pain if we injected the penicillin in a larger muscle."

"You mean...?"

He nods, grabbing the final two needles. He's given her three so far and plans to inject the final two in her rear. Yes, it will be less painful, but it's horribly embarrassing. Maybe she's too young to understand... Hopefully.

"Ella," Carlisle begins. "We're going to help you roll over onto your tummy so you can be comfortable during your last two injections."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. We had a snow storm and our power was out for two days. We got about nine to ten inches of snow(which is a lot for us) Plus, I had a huge writers block. Thanks iceymagicy for your help! You rock! If you want me to continue my story, maybe pretty please review or send me messages?**

**EdwardsGurl89**

**Chapter 2**

**Edwards's PO V**

"**Why do I have to roll onto my tummy?" Cassidy asked**

**There was a hint of worried and a scared expression on her face. She was afraid that their was going to be more pain. I felt horrible that I couldn't do anything to help her. She HAD to have those shots so she can feel better. **

**I looked up at Carlisle. He had a mortified look on his face. If he was human, he would be blushing. Probably worse than Bella. I chuckled at the thought.**

" **Edward, tell me what to say. How do I tell a eight year old girl that she needs to get her last to injections on her bottom?" He said through his mind.**

"**Let me talk to Bella." I said. Only low enough for Carlisle to hear.**

**Carlisle nodded his head. He went to go and sit on the bed with Cassidy. Stroking the hair out of her face, and saying soothing words to her.**

**I walked over to Bella. She was watching Carlisle with Cassidy in a loving way. I gently put my hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at me.**

" **I need to talk to you." I said.**

**I grabbed Bella's hand and lead her outside the room. I closed the door and looked at my beautiful Bella.**

" **Edward, was is it?" She said.**

" **Don't laugh ok? This is serious" I said. **

**I got her full attention. " I'm listening." She had a smirk on her face.**

" **How do we, Carlisle and I, tell that little girl that her last two injections needs to go on her bottom?" **

**Bella looked at me for a minute, and then started laughing. I new if I was human, I would be blushing. **

"**It's not funny. Just tell me how so I can tell Carlisle." I hissed.**

**Bella was laughing so hard. She was clutching her sides. After she was calmed down, she took a deep breath.**

" **I'm sorry Edward. That question caught me off guard."**

" **I guess." I said.**

" **Just tell her that is where her last two injections need to go. It will make her feel better."**

" **Will she fight us?" I asked.**

" **Most likely." Bella said. **

**Bella and I stopped talking for a minute and looked through the window. Carlisle was sitting at the edge of the bed. Holding Cassidy's hand and stroking her cheek. **

" **He has always wanted a little girl. Someone he can take care of and spoil." Bella said. She was still looking through the window. **

" **How do you know that?" I asked.**

" **He told me once."**

" **He tells you more things then he tells me. I'm hurt." I joked. **

**Bella smiled. "Shall we go in and tell Carlisle what to do before he gets worried to much?"**

" **That's a good idea. I think we have tortured him enough for awhile." I said.**

**I slipped my hand through Bella's and we laced our fingers together. We walked hand in hand back into the room that Cassidy and Carlisle was in. When Carlisle saw that we had entered, he quickly got up, promising Cassidy he would be right back. He walked over to me, with a hopeful expression on his face.**

**Bella went back over to Cassidy and I went to Carlisle. I pulled him to the other side of the room were we could have at least a little bit of privacy. " After Bella was done having a laughing attack, she managed to get out what she was trying to say. All we need to tell Cassidy is that is where her last two injections needs to go. I asked her if she thinks Cassidy will fight us, and Bella said most likely." I said filling him in on the details. **

**Carlisle sighed and then walked over to Ella. " Alright Cassidy, like I said before, we need to have you roll over on your tummy. Edward and Bella and I will help you. We have to make sure none of the wires gets unhooked or any of that sort. I don't think you would want to be poked again with needles and such things. Are you ready?"**

**Cassidy shook her head nervously. Bella and Carlisle and I quickly helped her roll over onto her tummy. Ella tried to look at what Carlisle was doing, but we, as in Bella and I, made sure she was distracted. We kept talking to her and saying more soothing words to her. Carlisle gently lifted up her nightgown and Cassidy whimpered a tiny bit. **

"**Relax Cassidy." Carlisle said. He was rubbing her back in circles to try and calm her down. It helped a little bit. He grabbed the needles that was on the tray, ****"You'll be more comfortable during your last injections. That is why we had you roll onto your tummy." Carlisle said, grabbing the last two injections that was already filled. **

**He finished pulling up Cassidy's nightgown and rub the spot were he was going to stick the needle. Cassidy started to whimper even more. **

"**This will only be a pinch, it will be over in no time." He promised her. **

**Cassidy started to wiggle, but with the three of us holding her, we managed to not let her escape. She yelped when the needle went in and Carlisle rubbed the area with his hand to comfort her. "Well done sweetheart, one more to go." **

**Again Cassidy tried to look at what he was doing, but I made her look into my eyes. To keep her distracted. When Carlisle lowered the needle, she yelped again, and started to cry softly into her pillow. **

"**Your all done sweetheart, well done." Carlisle said. He disposed the needle and took off his gloves. He helped Bella and I roll her onto the her back again. Careful not to have her bottom touch the bed. **

" **That was great honey, well done." Carlisle said.**

"**I'm sleepy." Cassidy whimpered. **

" **You look like you are to. You should get some rest." Carlisle said. **

**Bella looked at the clock. " I didn't realize how late it was, I have to go back to work. I'll be back later sweetie." Bella promised. She gave me a kiss and walked out the door.**

"**Edward and I will be here with you all night little one, so try and get some sleep." Carlisle said. **

**I whipped the tears away from the child's face, and tucked the blanket up to her chin. I made sure Annabel was right with her. She was clutching onto her. **

**I dimmed the lights a little bit in the room so it wouldn't be so bright when she would sleep. I sat by her bed and was stroking her hair out of her face and was rubbing her forehead, hoping that would get her to go to sleep. It was working. I started to sing Bella's lullaby. I'm not sure why I choose that song, but it worked. She was asleep in no time.**

**Carlisle decided it was a good time to finish looking at Cassidy's profile. He went back to the computer and looked at it. I sat in the chair next to Cassidy's bed and grabbed a book that I had brought. **

**Not long afterwards, my phone decided to vibrate. I looked at who was calling it and I sighed. It was a text message from Alice. **

**How is she Edward? Are we going to keep her? I already know the answer though of course. Alice.**

**I sent a message back saying that she was alright, and she was sleeping. I told her I didn't know if we were going to keep her or not. We didn't get that far yet. I clicked the sent button and closed the phone. **

************************** A Couple Of Hours Later***********************

**Cassidy has been sleeping somewhat peacefully for the last couple of hours. Which pleased Carlisle and I. She has whimpered a couple of times, but other than that, she was good. At one point her eyes were shut tight and her body tensed up. I got up from my chair that I was sitting on and went and started to stroke her arm in a loving way. That calmed her a little bit. I realized the reason she tensed up was because the blood pressure cuff had gone off and it was making her arm tight. When I was done stroking her, she relaxed and went back to sleep.**

**I walked over to Carlisle who was still looking at Cassidy's profile. He seemed to be very interested in her background. I shook his shoulder gently and he looked up at me. **

"**Yes Edward? Is something the matter with Cassidy?" Carlisle asked me. **

**He looked over at me and then at Cassidy and then back at me again.**

"**No, I was just wondering when her family is going to come and pick her up. I mean, it has been a couple of hours already and nobody has called in for a missing child or anything. You don't think anything had happen to her parent's do you?" I sat down on the chair next to him.**

"**I have been reading her background. She is from England. Both of her parent's had died in a car accident about six months ago. She had no other family in that area to look after her so she was sent by her parent's best friends out here, to where her Uncle James lives. From the sound of her uncle, he sounds like a looser and I don't want a child around someone like that." Carlisle said.**

" **I got a text from Alice. She asked me if we are going to keep her. Are we? We can't send her back to her uncle." **

" **I am pretty sure we will. When the family comes in later, we will discuss it."**

**We both heard soft whimpering coming from across the room. We looked over and saw that Cassidy was awake. Carlisle and I got up and walked over to her.**

" **Hi Sweetie, did you sleep well?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Y-yes sir." She said.**

"**Please call me Carlisle. I don't really like the yes sir stuff." **

"**A-alright". **

**My phone vibrated and I looked at it. It was another text message from Alice. **

**We are here, can we come in? The whole family is here!**

**Alice**

"**Alice and the family are here. Can they come in?" I asked.**

"**Mine as well. Cassidy is up." Carlisle said.**

**I went and opened the door. Everybody came filling into the room. They were carrying tons of balloons, big teddy bears, and it looks like a board game. **

" **She is so adorable." Alice squealed. **

**Cassidy looked a little scared by Alice's reaction but she smiled a little bit. Alice came up and gave Cassidy a big hug and a big brown teddy bear. Cassidy took it the teddy bear shyly. "T-thank you." She stammered. Her face was blushed. The poor thing must not be used to all the attention.**

"**I'm Alice by the way. It's so nice to finally meet you." Alice said. **

**Jasper had to put a hand on her shoulder for her to calm down. She was jumping up and down like a kid that got exactly what she wanted. **

**Next was Jasper. Jasper walked up to the bed and gave Cassidy another big teddy bear. This time it was white and fluffy. Cassidy buried her face in it and smiled again shyly. "Thank you." **

"**Your welcome darlin, I'm Jasper by the way. It's nice to finally meet you." Jasper said. **

**Cassidy looked at him with a confused look. But smiled shyly. **

**Next was Emmett. Emmett came up to Cassidy and gave her another bear. This one was a big black teddy bear. "Thank you." **

"**I'm Emmett. Nice to meet you kido." Emmett said.**

**I think Emmett might have scared Cassidy a little bit. She put scurried under the blankets and tried to hid her face in the pile of teddy bears that everyone has given her. **

"**You idiot, your scaring the poor little girl." Rose said. Rose smacked the back of Emmett's head.**

" **I'm sorry about that sweetie, that big guy that just gave you the bear is my husband. I didn't mean for him to scare you." Rose Said.**

**Emmett was in the corner of the room rubbing his head. I laughed at him.**

"**Nice to meet you, I'm Rose." **

**With my surprise, Rose went and gave Cassidy a hug. Ella gave Rose a small hug back.**

**Finally was Esme. She came up to Cassidy very slowly. She didn't want to scare her even more. She sat on the bed and gave Cassidy her present. **

" **I'm Esme Cassidy. It's nice to finally meet you. I bought you a present. It's a board game called Candy Land, I hope you like it." **

**Cassidy smiled at Esme. "Thank you." She said softly. **

"**Oh, I almost forgot, these are also for you." Alice said.**

**Alice walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She dropped a pile of coloring books on the bed with tons of crayons and coloring pencils. " I hope you like to color."**

" **I love to color. Thanks Alice." **

**Alice looked over at me and Carlisle. I knew exactly what she was thinking. Family meeting time. **

" **Alright everybody, can we have a meeting. We need to talk about something." Carlisle said.**

" **We are going to be right outside the door Cassidy. We will be right back." Carlisle said.**

**My family and I followed Carlisle out the door.**

**Are they going to keep her? Should I continue? Read and Review. Feel free to pm if you want. I would love to keep writing this story. **

**EdwardsGurl89**


	3. Chapter 3

**The long awaited chapter 3 in You Are My SunShine. Sorry For the long delay. I am horrible at updating and I was working on other stories. Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter.**

**TwilightRocksYourSocks. **

Chapter 3

"Why do I have to roll over on my tummy?" Ella asked.

The poor child was scared of having to have more pain. But she indeed these injections.

Carlisle and Edward helped Ella roll onto her tummy. Making sure that the wires that was attached to her wouldn't get tangled up. Ella was shaking all over. She was so scared.

"Relax Ella, your making the heart monitor beep like crazy." Carlisle said.

When Carlisle and Edward got Ella onto her tummy, she was still shaking. Edward went over to Ella's head and started stroking her hair to make her feel a little more comfortable. It seemed to have helped a little bit. Edward was kneeling next to Ella so they could be face to face with each other. He was talking to her and making her look into his eyes so she wouldn't get to distracted.

"Keep up the good work Edward." Carlisle said.

He was getting the last two injections ready to give to Ella. Ella tried to turn around to see what Carlisle was going to do to her, but Edward made her look at him.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes again. Carlisle and Edward hated to cause her pain, but it was for her own good and she needed the shots to make her feel better.

Carlisle started to life up Ella's nightgown which caused her to whimper some more. Of course Carlisle and Edward didn't blame her one bit for whimpering and being scared. There were two men in their, and one of them was lifting up her nightgown to give her last two injections on her bottom. While the other young man was sitting down face to face with Ella trying to calm her.

"This will be over before you know it sweetie. Then you can relax." Edward told her.

"Ok Ella, I'm going to give you your first injection. You can squeeze Edward's hand if you like." Carlisle said.

Ella was a little bit hesitant at first. But when Carlisle started to put the needle closer to her bottom to give her injection, she quickly grabbed onto Edward's hand. She squeezed as hard as she can.

"This will only be a little pinch Ella. Just like last time." Carlisle said.

Carlisle rubbed some rubbing alcohol on her bottom and Ella yelped. It was cold and very uncomfortable.

"Ready Ella." Carlisle said.

Edward was talking to Ella and whipping the tears away from her eyes. " Squeeze my hand little one."

"1, 2, 3" Carlisle said. Carlisle quickly gave the shot on Ella's bottom and rubbed it when it was all done.

"Th, that hurts..No more, please." Ella said.

"One more, then this will be all done. I promise." Carlisle said. "You're doing so well."

Carlisle grabbed another rubbing alcohol on her other side of her bottom, and once again Ella yelped.

"One more and this will be the last one." Carlisle promised.

"Please, no more. It hurts." Ella said. She was starting to cry again.

"We know it does little one, this is the last one and it will be over." Carlisle said.

Once again, with Ella's crying, she didn't really notice that Carlisle had given her lost shot. He rubbed her bottom and pulled down her nightgown.

"Well done Ella. It's all over known." Carlisle said.

Edward and Carlisle helped Ella roll back onto her back. She yelped a little bit because of her sore bottom.

Carlisle and Edward got Ella all covered up in her blankets and pulled them up to her chin. Carlisle went to go and throw away the needles that he had used while Edward talked to Ella.

"You did much better than my girlfriend Bella did. She tripped over her own shoelaces and got a busted lip and had to get stitches because she was freaking out. She hates anything to do with needles and hospitals." Edward told her.

Ella smiled a little bit. "Is that her at the window?"

Edward turned around to look. "Yes."

He waved for her to come in and she did.

"How is our brave patient?" Bella asked.

"She did very well. The worst is over." Carlisle said coming back to the bed.

"Do I have to get more shots?" Ella asked with a worried look on her face?"

"No sweetheart, the worst is over." Carlisle said.

He sat on the bed and was brushing the hair out of her face.

Bella was sitting on Edward's lap and her cell phone buzzed. It was a text message from Alice.

Bella, ask Carlisle if we can come and see Ella tonight. We all want to meet her.

"Who is it from?" Edward asked.

"Alice, they want to come and meet Ella tonight." Bella said.

"Not tonight, this young lady has had a long day and needs her rest. Tomorrow morning though." Carlisle said.

Bella flipped her phone open again and sent the text to Alice saying that Carlisle said no, but come by tomorrow.

"Bella, you should be getting home. Charlie will be home in a couple of hours." Edward said.

"Your right. Will you be coming tonight?" Bella asked.

"No, I am going to stay here and help Carlisle with Ella. I will be here in the morning." Edward said.

Bella and Edward started to kiss each other passionately on the lips.

"Sorry to interrupt you to, but we have a underage child in this room." Carlisle said with a smirk on his face.

Bella blushed and pulled away from Edward.

"Don't go." Ella told Bella.

"I will be back bright and early Ella. Listen to Carlisle and Edward and do as they tell you. They are good people and are going to help you." Bella said giving Ella a hug.

With one final kiss to Edward, Bella walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for the very long delay on Chapter 4 of You Are My Sunshine. I am a horrible updater, and I am sorry. I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 4. I came up with this idea when I was in my class last night. I decided to write it down while I didn't have my writer's block anymore.**

**Chapter 4**

After the family left, Carlisle looked over at the clock. It was already 9:00.

Ella gave a soft yawn, and started to rub her eyes sleepily.

" Ella, what's this on your wrist?" Edward said pointing to her wrist. It looked like it was a bite mark.

"Nothing." Ella said. She tried to put her arm back under the cover's, but Edward grabbed her wrist.

Ella tried to wiggle away and push Edward's hand off of her, but Edward held her arm firmly, but gently at the same time.

"Let me go." Ella cried. She was getting really scared know.

Carlisle looked over his shoulder to see what was going on. When he saw Ella struggling, he walked over to them.

" What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"It looks like Ella has a bite mark on her wrist. She refuses to let me look at it. " Edward said.

"Ella, let Carlisle look at your wrist since you wont let me look at it." Edward said.

Edward was stroking her hair know. Trying to calm her down.

"Please no." She said quietly.

"We wont hurt you. We promise."Carlisle told her.

Ella stopped struggling at the moment and looked at me. Her body seem to untense it self.

Edward sat behind Ella holding her arm out to Carlisle. Edward had to force Ella's arm out to Carlisle. Carlisle turned on the light so he could get a better look at it.

Carlisle took her wrist once more and she let me hold it without a fight this time.

Ella's body was trembling , but other than that, she was ok.

Carlisle looked over her wrist closely.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

" A few days ago, my Uncle wanted me to get him and his friends some beer from the fridge, so I went in and got some. When I came back out, I tripped over a rock, and fell. My Uncle wasn't happy with me. I am pretty clumsy. So, he picked me up, and yelled at me for falling, and then he had his dog attack me." Ella said.

The next day, the rest of the family came back to see Ella. Ella was sitting up in bed watching Hanna Montana. She was giggling at something funny that had happened.

"Hello dear." Esme said giving Ella a hug.

Ella looked up at her shyly and said " Hello Mrs. Cullen."

"Please dear, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is so formal. Esme said.

"Ok Esme." Ella said.

Emmett and Jasper gave Ella a hug next. It was hard for Jasper to give Ella a hug because the smell of her blood still lingered in the air. But he managed to give her one without any trouble.

"Hello darlin." Jasper said. He was using his southern accent.

"Hi Jasper." She said. Ella returned the hug.

Emmett was next to give Ella a hug. Ella looked a little frightened because Emmett was so big and a little muscular.

Emmett noticed this and said" I wont hurt you swettie. I just want to give you a hug."

Rosalie smiled at her mate's reaction towards Ella.

Ella allowed Emmett to give her a hug.

"Hi Emmett." Ella said.

"Hi Ella." Emmett said.

Alice was next to give Ella a hug.

"Hi Ella. Once you get out of this place, we are so going to go shopping for some new clothes. You will need them." Alice said.

"Um, ok." Ella said. Not really sure what else to say.

Then Rosalie was next to give Ella a hug.

"How are you feeling Ella?"

"Tired and a little sore." Ella said.

" You will be sore for awhile Ella. I will give you something for it in a little while." Carlisle said.

Bella was last to give Ella a hug.

"Where you a good girl for Edward and Carlisle?" Bella asked.

" Yes. I did everything they did told me to do." Ella said.

"Ella was a very brave patient." Edward wrapped his arms around Bella.

Bella turned around to face Edward.

" I have missed you." Bella told him.

" Me to love." Edward told her.

They started to kiss passionelty on the lips. The other's around them started to snicker.

Carlisle gave a small cough and said "You do realize we have a young child in the room right?"

Bella blushed madly and turned away from Edward.

" Get a room next time." Emmett said with a chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, another chapter for me. I think that is a record. I am excited about this chapter because Alice, Rosalie, and Bella are spending some bonding time with Ella. Getting to know her.**

**Chapter 5**

After the guys left the room, along with Esme, Alice walked over to the door and closed it. Hannah Montana was still playing on in the background, but other than that, nothing else was on. Alice walked back over to the bed where Rosalie and Bella, were sitting on with Ella.

" Ok Ella. Esme had asked us to give you a sponge bath. You will feel a lot better once you have one." Rosalie told Ella.

"O, ok." Ella told her. She was a little uncomfortable about having some strangers help her give her a sponge bath. But for some reason, she trusted these people. She knew they were only trying to help her, and make her feel better.

Alice walked into the little bathroom that was in Ella's room. She turned on the sink, and filled a small bucket with warm water and soap. She made sure it wasn't too hot of course. When she was done, she walked back into the room. Alice sat the bucket of warm water on the night stand that was by Ella's bed.

"Rosalie, can you help me lift up Ella's nightgown please?" Bella asked her.

"Yes, of course." Rosalie said.

Very gently, Rosalie and Bella lifted up Ella's nightgown. Alice came behind Ella to help hold up her shirt.

Rosalie and Bella were careful not to touch the wires or the IV line that was attached on Ella's arm. They knew it would be very painful if it came out of her arm and worse, having to put the IV back in.

Bella grabbed the rag that was by the night stand, and dipped it in the warm water. She wrung out the rag, and started to clean Ella.

Ella flinched; she wasn't comfortable with this at first. But she told herself again that they are only trying to help her and want her to feel comfortable.

"Would you like us to braid your hair when we are done?" Rosalie asked Ella.

Ella shook her head. "Yes please."

"That won't be a problem." Rosalie said. She had a smile on her face.

"Does this feel good?" Bella asked.

"Yes, the warm water helps my sore body." Ella said.

"Good, I'm glad." Alice said.

Alice was sitting next to Bella on the bed.

"What do you like to do for fun Ella?" Rosalie asked.

"Before my mommy and daddy died, we used to go to the park and have a picnic their all the time. We would always go on family outings and have a great time. We also go and get ice cream every weekend. Go to the movies. That sort of thing." Ella said.

"That sounds like fun." Bella said.

" It was fun." Ella said quietly.

"When my parents were at work, I would stay at my friend's house sometimes and we would watch ICarly, or Hannah Montana. We color, play games, and hang out." Ella said.

It was quite for a minute. Then Alice said " Ella, were you scared when the plane crashed and you were hurt?"

" Yes. I thought nobody would ever find me. I thought I was going to die out their. I didn't think anybody would be out their in the woods. But then Edward found me and he came and took me here." Ella said.

" I'm glad he did." Bella told her.

" Me to." Ella said.

"My turn." Alice said.

Bella stopped washing Ella's stomach, and gave the rag to Alice. Alice and Bella switched places and Alice continued to wash Ella's stomach.

" That tickles." Ella said. She giggled a little bit.

" I see that we have somebody that is ticklish." Alice said.

" Do you like to shop Ella?" Alice asked.

"No, I was never a big shopper. I found it boring most of the time." Ella told her.

Alice face turned into a frown. Rosalie and Bella started to giggle.

"Ouch Alice, somebody else that doesn't like shopping." Bella said.

Alice had a puppy dog look on her face.

"Sorry Alice, I don't like shopping." Ella said.

By then, Alice was done cleaning Ella's stomach, and they lifted the back part of her nightgown.

" I get a turn this time." Rosalie said.

Alice handed Rosalie the rag and she dipped it in the warm water.

" Does this feel any better?" Bella asked.

" A little bit." Ella said.

A few minutes later, the girls were done giving Ella her sponge bath. Alice got up from the bed, and took the bucket of water back into the small bathroom that was in the room. She dumped the water out, and came back to join the other girls.

Rosalie and Bella put Ella's shirt back down, and Rosalie said " Would you like us to do you hair?"

" Yes please." Ella said.

Bella went behind Ella and started to untangle her hair. When she was done with that, Alice and Rosalie each took some hair, and began to braid it.

" All done." Alice said.

" Thank you, I feel much better." Ella said.

"Good, I'm glad." Bella said.

" Well, I think our time is up. It sounds like the family is outside the door." Bella said.

" I suppose we should let them in then." Alice sighed.

Alice walked to the door and opened it up. She let the family come in.

**Alright, the end of Chapter 5. I know it isn't all that great. It is almost 12: 30 at night though here, and I am really tired. I think I broke my recored by updating this story with two chapters. Enjoy. Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The moment you have all been waiting for. Waiting to see if little Ella gets adopted by the Cullen's. If you want to know, you have to read and find out for yourself! By the way, it is in Carlisle's POV.**

**I would like to give credit to my great friend ImaGleekGetOverIt. Thanks girlie! **

Chapter 6

When we came back into the room, we found that Ella was all done with her sponge bath. Ella looked a lot better I must admit. With her hair braided and her body seemed to be a lot cleaner.

"You look like you are feeling better Ella. Are you?" I asked.

"Yes Dr. Cullen, much better." She said.

"That's great, but if you excuse us one more time, we need to talk to the girls." I said.

"Ok." Ella said.

"We will be just right outside the door." I told her.

I led the family out the door, closing it softly behind us.

"Family meeting?" Esme asked me.

"Yes." I said.

I looked at my family for a moment, then I asked a question.

"What do you think of adopting Ella?" I asked.

"Oh it will be wonderful Carlisle. Can we?" Esme asked.

" I don't see why we couldn't." Rose said. "She is such a sweet and innocent child."

"We can't send her to a foster home or to the orphanage. They treat you horrible." Alice said.

" I think it will be great to have a little sister." Emmett said with a grin.

"Hey, you still have me." Bella said. Pretending to look hurt.

"You know what I mean." Emmett said.

" Jasper, will you be able to handle the smell of the blood?" I asked him.

" Seeing that I have been around Bella for a long time know, I think I should be able to handle it. I know I couldn't help myself on your 18th birthday Bella, but I promise that it won't happen again. Not to you, or Ella. I think I will be able to control myself. Escaiply if you guys will help me." Jasper said.

I saw Bella flinch, and snuggle next to Edward. Edward wrapped his arm around her and he kissed her forehead. I know it upset's Bella when we bring up the past on when we talk about what happened on her 18th birthday, so we try not to bring it up. At least not when she is around.

I turned to Alice, who was leaning against Jasper.

"Alice, what do you see in Ella's feature?" I asked her.

Alice closed her eyes, and her face went blank for a minute. We all stared at her, holding our breath.

Then a few minutes later, Alice broke out into a smile.

"Ella is going to live with us. She is going to be a safe, and happy little girl. Although I do see that she is going to be clumsy at times. Just like somebody else we all know." Alice said. She had a smirk on her face, and looked at Bella, who blushed.

"Alright." Emmett said.

" I wonder if she will like to ride horses?" Jasper wondered.

" I think she would Jazz." Alice told him.

"Great, I can give her horse back ridding lessons." Jasper said with a grin on his face.

I could tell the whole family was excited. Which made me feel good inside.

"Wait a minute guys." Edward said suddenly.

We all turned to stare at him.

"What Edward?" Bella asked.

"The Volturi. What about them? What if they found out we have a human child living with us?" He asked.

" Oh my gosh, your right." Esme said.

" I don't see any problems with the Volturi in the near feature." Alice said.

"That's a good thing." Bella said.

"We will protect her no matter what." Emmett said. " Just like we do with Bella."

" So, it's settled?" I asked. " We will adopt Ella."

" Oh, lets go tell her know." Esme said.

" We should wait till morning." I said.

"No, lets tell her." Esme said.

"Alright." I gave in.

I followed my family into Ella's room.

When we walked into the room, we found Ella giggling madly over a T.V. show that was on. It looked like it was ICarly.

" Ella, can we talk to you for a minute?" I asked her.

Ella turned around to face us. A curious expression on her face.

" Yes." She said.

I sat on her bed, and looked at my family. They gave a nod, telling me to go and tell her.

" My family and I were discussing about your feature. We came to a decision that we wanted you to be a part of our family. As another words, we want to adopt you." I said.

Ella was quiet for a minute. Not sure what to say or think.

" You, want to adopt me?" She said.

" Yes little one, we do." I said.

" We promise to give you a good home and take really good care of you. We want you to be safe and happy." I told her.

She looked at us, and then a smile broke out onto her face.

" Oh yes, I would love to come and live with your family. If you really mean it." Ella said.

" Of course we do. We wouldn't have told you or asked you otherwise." I told her.

" Wow, I can't believe I get to live with you." She said.

" Welcome to the family kiddo." Emmett said.

"Thanks." She said.

I looked at the clock and had no idea it was so late. It was already nine at night.

" Alright, you guys need to get out of here. It is time for Ella to go to bed." I said.

Ella pouted and we all laughed.

" See you tomorrow sweetie." Esme said. Giving Ella a kiss on the cheek.

Bella kissed Edward, and she left with the others.

When the others left, I closed the door and looked happily over at Ella. My new little girl that was going to be a part of my family, our family.

**I am so sorry that it took forever updating with this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Carlisle's POV

Chapter 7: Carlisle's POV

"When do I get to home with you?" Ella asked.

Ella was so ready to be out of this place. I could tell by the look on her face.

Not for the next day or so. If you are doing well like you are know, then within a day or so." I said.

Ella gave a yawn. Edward and I laughed a little bit. Which made Ella blushed.

"It looks like our favorite patient is tired..." Edward said.

"Don't let Bella hear you say that. She may get offended." I told him.

"Why?" Ella asked.

"Bella is pretty clumsy. She makes frequent trips here." I told her.

"I guess I will to. I'm pretty clumsy myself."She said.

"Well you and Bella have something in common then." Edward said.

"I guess so." Ella said.

"What does your house look like?" Ella asked.

"Well, it's pretty big. We have a two story house. The first floor is the kitchen, family room, and dining room, and the living room. When you walk in, to your right there is the family room. To the left, the dining room, and the center is the kitchen. Then upstairs is the bedrooms and I even having a small medical room. We own a stable to with horse and a ridding ring." I finished.

"Sounds amazing." Ella said.

"Its pretty nice if I do say so myself."I said.

Ella gave a yawn. That told me she was ready for bed. Ella was rubbing her eyes to.

"Someone is sleepy." Edward said.

"Come on Ella. Let's get you to bed."I said.

Edward helped me get Ella all tucked in. Edward made sure that Ella had her stuff animal and that the blankets were pulled up to her chin.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you." Ella said.

"Edward and I will be here all night. If you need us, just call for us." I told her.

"Kay." Was all she said before she fell asleep.

"She is pretty cute." Edward said.

" Yes she is. I think she will like living with us. Not to mention being able to ride as well." I said.

"Do you think she will be okay living with us? What if the Vuturi found out?" Edward asked.

"Alice said her feature is clear and no sign of the Vulturi bothering us for awhile." I told him.

"That's good." Edward said.

I looked at the sleeping girl that was in the bed. I was so happy that she accepted us as her new family. I would make sure she was going to be loved, safe, protected , and most of all, have a happy life with us.

**Sorry it is short. I am really excited to have Ella go and live with the Cullens. I think she is going to love horse back ridding! Especially if Jasper gets to teach her how to ride!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Carlisle's POV

It was a few hours later when we heard whimpering coming from Ella's bed. Edward and I turned to the bed. Her eyes opened slowly.

" What's up sweetheart?" I asked gently.

"Bathroom." Ella said it so quietly, that if we weren't vampires, I'm sure we wouldn't have heard her. I could tell she was embarrassed.

"I'll be right back. Edward, do you mind un- hooking Ella?" I asked.

"Sure dad." Edward said.

To make Ella feel a little bit more comfortable, I went to go and get one of the female nurses. I walked up to the desk and smiled at one of the nurse's.

"Excuse me ladies, but if your not to busy, I was wondering if you could help me with my paitien." I said.

The at the counter Irina smiled.

"Of course, please lead the way." Irina said.

WE walked back to the room, and Edward had Ella unhooked to the machines.

"Ella, Irina will help you use the restroom okay?" I told her.

"Okay."

"Hi honey, let get you to the bathroom." Irina said.

Irina grabbed the IV bag from Edward and Edward had lifted up Ella, since she couldn't walk on her leg very well. Edward left and we closed the door so Ella can have some privacy.

A few minutes later, they came out. Edward had helped Ella to the bed. With Irina close behind. Edward got Ella settled, and I walked over to the bed.

" Get some sleep Ella, the rest of the family is going to come and see you in the morning. I want you as rested as possible." I told her.

Ella gave a small yawn and said "Ok."

I tucked her in and watched her go to sleep.

~The Next Morning~

It was around 9:00 the next morning and I looked over at Ella. She gave a small yawn, and rubbed her eyes.

" Hi sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" I asked her.

"As well as you can in a hospital bed." She answered.

I chuckled.

" Can I get you anything?"

" I need to use the bathroom again." She said.

" Sure, I'll be right back. Edward, can you get Ella unhooked?"

" Sure dad." Edward answered.

I left to go and get one of the other nurses. I knew that Irina had left awhile ago because she only worked the night shift, I was going to see if I could get Tanya or Kate to help me out.

" Good morning ladies, do one of you care to help me?" I asked.

" Sure!" Tanya said.

" I have a young patient and she needs to use the restroom." I explained.

"Please lead the way." Tanya said.

We walked over to the room and Edward had Ella unhooked to were she can use the bathroom. Tanya walked over to were Edward was and took the IV bag from him. Edward lifted Ella up and carried her to the restroom, Tanya right behind him.

When they were in the restroom, I pulled Edward aside.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

" Sure, just name it."

" I need you to run to the cafeteria and get Ella some food. Just something small and light. Like oatmeal, some dry toast, and apple juice." I told him.

"I'm on it. Be back soon." Edward was gone before I could even blink.

A few minutes later, Tanya and Ella came back out.

" Edward left to go and get some breakfast, he will be back soon." I told Ella.

I lifted her up and Tanya and I walked over to the bed. I pulled the covers up and re-hooked her back up.

" Thank you Tanya." I told her.

" Of course." Tanya said.

" Bye Ella. Don't be afraid to ring me." She said.

Ella waved bye and sank down into the bed. She was still tired.

I sat down on the bed with her.

"When Edward comes back, I want you to try and eat some of your breakfast ok?" I asked her. I brushed some of the hair out of her eyes.

" Do I have to?" She asked.

" I want you to try." I told her." I don't want to have to keep you hear any longer then you have to be."

" Alright, I'll try." She said, giving in.

"That's a good girl." I patted her hand.

Edward came back a few minutes later with the breakfast tray in his hands. I could tell Ella wasn't to pleased at having to try and eat it.

" Just try a little bit ok?" I told her.

" Kay."

" When your done, the family will be here to see you." I said.

Her face went to a big grin. It was good to see her smile at the thought of seeing her new family again.


End file.
